


Plain and Simple Garak

by jedi_katalina, Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Stickerpack, Stickers, Telegram, emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: The stickerpack for Telegram messenger featuring plain and simple Garak. Install and have fun!
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Plain and Simple Garak

[Download and install](https://t.me/addstickers/simplegarak). For Telegram only, you should have it installed first!

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  | 


End file.
